


Банановый баттл

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Оказалось, что Отабек тоже умеет пошло пошутить)
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Банановый баттл

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание, все трюки выполнены профессионалами, не пытайтесь повторить дома! Это опасно для жизни! Риск асфиксии реален и зовещ!

— ЭЙ, ОТАБЕК!!! Ты куда?! Падай к нам! — Джей-Джей, сам чуть не падая с барного табурета, неистово махал рукой так, что Крису пришлось отклониться в сторону.

Отабек нехотя обернулся. Он уже сменил смокинг на тёплую толстовку и смотрелся в банкетном зале среди разнаряженных людей крайне неуместно.

— Да, присоединяйся, Бека! — добродушно поддакнул Виктор.

Джей-Джей уже руководил пересаживанием компании, поднимая всех, чтобы освободить место рядом с собой.

Отабек подошёл к бару и Джей-Джей тут же захапал в объятья.

— Давай селфи, а то люди же не поверят!!! — он ослепил Отабека фотовспышкой. — Тебе скинуть?

— Не нужно.

— А чё? Ты бы заливал почаще новые фотки. Надоело на старые дрочить.

— Мы его не звали, — шепнул Крис на ухо, пододвигая бокал с пина коладой, густо украшенной взбитыми сливками, зонтиками, ананасами и разноцветными фигнями, и добавил уже громко: — Что дивный персик делает в этом саду разврата? Обычно после репортёров уходишь, в твоей жизни что-то изменилось, милый?

— Плисецкого ищу. — Отабек отодвинул бокал чуть в сторону. — Мы договорились.

— Его Яков уволок. За бочок. Садись, я напишу, чтоб к нам подгребал, — ответил Виктор, но ничего не написал, а продолжил поить своего вечного суженого из рюмочки. Суженый светился смущенным румянцем нежных ланит и неизменным серебром медали.

Отабек помедлил немного, прежде чем сесть на торжественно приготовленный табурет между Джей-Джеем и Крисом, и Юре написал сам.

Бармен отодвинул от Отабека вазу с фруктами и вопросительно кивнул.

— Воды, — кивнул в ответ Отабек.

— Эй, расслабь булки, — толкнул в плёчо Джей-Джей, — возьми ты уже что-нибудь восемнадцать плюс.

— Воды, — повторил Отабек.

— Водой булки не расслабить, парень, — согласился бармен и подмигнул.

Отабек внимательно посмотрел на бармена и ответил:

— Херовый у тебя секс, раз булки алкоголем расслабляешь.

— Может, он просто неопытный, — Крис картинно взмахнул трубочкой.

Белый плевочек сливок шлёпнулся ровнёхонько на чёрные джинсы Отабека.

Джей-Джей вскинулся, красноречиво указал на безобразие пальцем и взорал во всю Ивановскую:

— Эй, Отабек, это сливки или это ты меня так рад видеть?!

— Наш бармен решил, что он отменный шаблонный пошляк, — задумчиво пробормотал Крис, — но у нас и своих хватает…

— Судя по восторгу, это твои сливки, Джей-Джей. — Отабек снял пену салфеткой.

— Подко-о-ол! — Виктор одобрительно махнул чёлкой, а Юри поправил очки.

Джей-Джей захлопал ресничками.

— Сливки-то может и мои, Отабек, вот только смотри, твои штанишки ко мне так и тянутся.

— Соревновашки подколов, — прошептал Юри.

Крис сдавленно хмыкнул в кулак, все выжидающе посмотрели на Отабека, не оставляя ему выбора.

— Ты просто не привык видеть, как выглядят штаны, когда в них всё нормального размера.

— Два-два! — смеясь объявил Крис.

— Да, в твоих штанах тесновато, мон шери, — Джей-Джей подмигнул, — но я найду там местечко для себя, и тебе понравится.

— Для тебя не сложно найти место, крохотуля. Вот тут кармашек для зажигалки как раз…

Виктор подал Юри ручку и тот расчертил салфетку пополам, довольно кивая и отмечая зачёты палочками.

— Знаешь, что выше всего в Париже сегодня, мистер «нормальный» размер? Эйфелева башня и твой член, конечно внушают уважение, но выше всего первое место на пьедестале финала Гран-При, на котором кто?.. — Джей-Джей помахал перед носом Отабека золотой медалью.

— Это ниже пояса! — кивнул Виктор, а Юри поставил ещё одну чёрточку в зачёт Джей-Джею.

— Ну, с пьедестала ты уже сошёл, — пожал плечами Отабек, — а башня всё ещё на месте.

— На месте, вот именно. — Джей-Джей выхватил из вазы с фруктами банан и заговорил в него, как в микрофон, изображая стэндап-шоу: — Некоторые вещи всегда остаются на месте. У отца моего друга красная ферарри всегда на своём месте — в гараже. Когда его жена говорит: «Дорогой, ты же не умеешь водить», он отвечает: «Когда-нибудь я обязательно начну!». Говоря про феррари в гараже, я имею ввиду член в штанах, если вы не поняли намёка.

— Уж ты бы на той феррари в каждый гараж заехал, конечно. — Отабек серьёзно кивнул. — Жаль, что у тебя нет феррари. Говоря про феррари, я имею ввиду член побольше.

— Я наслаждаюсь тем, что имею, Отабек. Расскажи-ка лучше, какой прок от члена, если им не пользоваться?

— Хочешь воспользоваться моим членом? — спросил Отабек и пожал плечами, — Придётся сначала понравиться мне.

— Боюсь, что так тебе понравлюсь, Бекки, что у тебя встанет, — вкрадчиво сказал Джей-Джей и начал чистить банан, — а ты у нас не слишком крупный парень, думаю, что стоять может только один из вас.

— Скажи, он тебя в лоб бьёт или ключицу ломает? — вошёл в раж Джей-Джей. — Не-не, дай угадаю: на двоих крови не хватает!

Отабек открыл было рот, но Джей-Джея несло:

— Погоди-погоди, ты от стояка падаешь в обморок, и поэтому ты думаешь, что ты девственник, а на самом деле неосознанный пассив!

Джей-Джей облизал банан и протянул Отабеку.

— Хочешь попробовать мой скромный банан, милашка?

— Это твой банан? Да это смешно, а не банан.

—…не волнуйся, если грохнешься в обморок, то я разбужу тебя оргазмом истинной… Ох, ебать!

В застывшей тишине только стук упавшей ручки. Все задержали дыхание, потому что Отабек, полностью сняв кожуру с банана, взял в рот добрую половину, запрокинул голову, погружая банан глубже. Напоследок толкнул одним плавным движением в горло, и сглотнул, когда тот полностью исчез.

— А-ху-еть! — Виктор разорвал салфетку в руках.

— Оля-ля, Отабек-то у нас ого! — Крис всплеснул руками, бокал с пина коладой грохнулся на бар, ананасы поплыли по экзотическому молочному морю.

Все тут же подобрали ноги, спасая брюки от капающего с бара коктейля.

— Вот это оргазм! — оценил бармен, накрывая случившееся тряпкой.

— А чё никто не сфоткал?! Боже, где Пхичит, когда он так нужен?

— Отабек Алтын, — глухо пробормотал Джей-Джей, — вы арестованы, за нарушение порядка в моих штанах.

— В штанах всех, — поддакнул Крис.

— А за кражу моего сердца тебе давно пожизненное впаять нужно.

Никто на Джей-Джея не уставился и не заметил, как он встретился с Отабеком взглядом.

— Изабелла, смотрю, быстро по амнистии вышла. — Отабек пожал плечами и поднял руку, увидев Юрку.

Следующее Джей-Джей сказал очень тихо, так, что услышал только Отабек:

— Ну что, Бекки? Как тебя трахать будем? — и провёл пальцем по покрасневшему кончику уха.

— Что я, блядь, пропустил? Что с ёблами у вас? Про Же-Жефину не спрашиваю, у неё с ебалом всегда проблемы.

— Контент восемнадцать плюс, Юра, — пояснил Виктор, а Юри скромно добавил:  — Спроси через два месяца, Юрочка.

— Пф, больно надо, Поросятина! Бека, ты же мне расскажешь? — Юрка потянул за рукав. Он тоже был переодет в тёплое и ждать явно не собирался.

— Банан не потеряй, шустрик. — Отабек улыбнулся Джей-Джею. — Трахать он собрался.


End file.
